


Fire is rising like certain perdition

by NightBat



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fire, Gen, Poetry, Religion, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23369011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat
Summary: Fire is rising like certain perdition,Thirty years friendship - but he'll die alone.A really short poem about Joshua Graham.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fire is rising like certain perdition

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Пламя вздымается верной погибелью](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/642712) by Night Bat. 
  * A translation of [Пламя вздымается верной погибелью](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269952) by [NightBat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightBat/pseuds/NightBat). 



Fire is rising like certain perdition,  
Thirty years friendship - but he'll die alone.  
Shining inside says his name is his mission,  
Prodigal son is believing once more.

This is betrayal, but who played the Judas?  
Is the son coming or going away?  
Fire inside is a moral that's ruthless.  
Thirty years friendship - just one has to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> jdhsvsj I swear every line has a meaning (don't be afraid to ask if you don't get it, I'd love to explain but don't know if It's really needed to write an explanation longer than the fanfiction itself)  
> Really like this one. Even in English.
> 
> Please leave a comment...  
> If you don't like it, feel absolutely free to tell me so (preferrably with a reason, but without is also nice). If you like it, please leave a kind word. I'm new on AO3 and any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
